


Be a Better Man

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other, Punishment, Selfcest, The Ethics Of Fucking Your Clone, ambiguous reality, sex as reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: When JJ was eleven, he started having a strange monthly visitor.  He would drop by on the first of the month to talk about the past month.  JJ would tell Jean, as he started calling the visitor because calling him JJ would be too confusing, what his biggest success and biggest failure of the past month were.  Jean would then punish him for the failure and reward him for the success.  The exact nature changed, but the intent never did: to make JJ work hard to make himself the best man he could be.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Be a Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Success and Failure  
> Pairing: Jean-Jacques LeRoy/Jean-Jacques LeRoy

JJ knelt at the foot of his bed, thinking hard about the past month. His biggest failure was easy to come up with – he’d botched his Grand Prix Finals so badly that it was humiliating to remember even now. Even with the bronze medal hanging in the trophy case, that short program was haunting him. He’d never failed that badly at anything in his life. Every time he watched it, he found another mistake – and having looked over his scorecard, he was forced to believe that the judges had failed to do their job and give him an appropriately low score. As ridiculous as it sounded, he’d been overscored.

What was his biggest success, though? Isabella not breaking up with him over his horrible score was just proof that Isabella was a good, supportive woman who was going to be a great wife and partner, not anything JJ could really take any credit for. Getting out there and doing a mostly-decent free skate was just professionalism, not any great success. The quad loop? It’s not like it was the first one ever. His first in competition, yes, but he’d landed quite a few in practice.

“You’re overthinking this.” JJ opened his eyes and looked at the man lounging on the bed. After all this time, it was still weird to see himself like this. “Come on, JJ, you know you’re so much more than your skating. You did something really great this month. Think a little harder. Tell me what you did.”

“I did all my usual Christmas charity stuff after the Grand Prix, but that’s normal. If you mean making some peace with Yuri, that’s not really me, that’s Yuri getting the gold and chilling a little and Beks being a good influence on him.” The other him didn’t look satisfied by either of those, so JJ thought even harder. What had he done differently this month than he had the year before? “Don’t suppose you’d be willing to give me a hint, Jean?”

“Not yet, you know the cost of a hint and I hate paying it too,” Jean said. “Keep thinking, see if you really can’t come up with anything new.”

JJ nodded. It wasn’t the fight with Michael, for sure. He’d gone for the compromise instead of the win, but that was just being a good older brother. Nor was it helping Isabella through a rough patch with her best friend Kayleigh. That was being the supportive boyfriend she deserved. It had been kind of neat, being able to put some of…

Oh. “You mean seeing Ben.”

“I mean seeing Ben.” Jean sat up straight. “JJ, I cannot overstate how proud I am of you for that. Counseling is going to be really good for you. It’s way better even than this monthly check-in. Do you want your punishment or your reward first?”

“Punishment,” JJ said, just like he did every month. He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward, bracing himself for the moment when Jean’s foot connected with his bare buttocks. He didn’t try to count the kicks, just bit his lip to avoid crying out and disturbing anyone as his skin got sensitive. Eventually – too soon – Jean stopped. JJ relaxed, letting his head come up – and then there was one more kick. “Huh?”

“That one’s for putting down some of your accomplishments. You may think of it as just part of being a good person, but do you know how many people can’t bother even that much? You deserve a lot more credit than you give yourself.” Jean knelt behind him, arms coming around JJ. “You’re a good man, JJ. Vigilance is good to make sure you stay that way, but it’s okay to reward yourself for it.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind,” JJ promised. Jean let go, and JJ got to his feet. “Reward time?”

“Of course. Turn around.” JJ obeyed, and Jean pulled him into his arms and gave him a long, slow, lingering kiss. “Are you too sore, or is that part of the fun?”

“Part of the fun.” JJ laid back on the bed, letting himself revel in the sensation as Jean started massaging his practice-tired muscles. He was quite thoroughly relaxed by the time he felt Jean’s finger sliding inside him. Jean knew what he was doing, and JJ just laid back and enjoyed it, even when Jean brushed over the sensitive skin still sore from the kicking.

More than once he’d questioned if this was actually real, if Jean was actually somehow here or this was just an intensely bizarre hallucination. In the end, he decided it didn’t matter. Sure, his priest might have a few things to say about masturbation, but come on, he was a teenage boy and this was the 21st century. It’s not like he was having sex with another person. And if this was the elaborate VR fantasy, well, people didn’t control their dreams.

One of these months, maybe JJ would be brave enough to ask Jean to come inside him. Coming on him, well, that could go either way. There was no way he was coming inside himself.

Or maybe he wouldn’t have to ask. JJ had just come down from his own orgasm when he felt Jean spurting inside him. “Jean?”

“You did really good, and I’m you, JJ, I know you want it.” Jean bent forward to kiss JJ’s chest. “I’m proud of you, JJ. In case I haven’t made that clear, you did some really huge things for yourself this month – and this year, for that matter. You won’t need me much longer, so you may as well get your answer now.”

“What do you mean I won’t need you?”

“I mean your counseling will help you figure this out without me, and once you’re married to Isabella, you won’t need this, either. If Isabella isn’t holding you to the Grand Slam promise, then don’t hold yourself to it either. Marry her.”

“I’ll talk to her, but I’m pretty sure she still wants to get married this summer,” JJ said with a smile. “It won’t be the same, but you’re right, it’s going to be time to move on soon. I’ll miss you, Jean.”


End file.
